


A Villain's Morals

by PopZtart24



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Hero AU - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Kristin mentioned, Language, Technoblade is a villain, This came from a prompt my friend sent me, Tommy is a hero, Tubbo is a hero, Violence, Wilbur also has wings, Wingza, his dad is schlatt, superhero au, tw- mentions of past rape and abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopZtart24/pseuds/PopZtart24
Summary: Technoblade is fighting his nemesis, Tommyinnit, who has thwarted his plans for the past few months. He has him pinned to the wall and tears off his mask, when suddenly he drops him. His enemy, is a kid. Techno has no more intentions of hurting him. All he wants to know is who gave a child such a deadly responsibility.
Relationships: No Relationships
Comments: 34
Kudos: 380





	1. Chapter 1

Technoblade throws the hero to the ground once more, he could tell that he was getting tired. His plans had been foiled by this same hero over and over, and he was pretty damn tired of it. He knew that this hero must have been sent by the agency, so finding his identity could get him a huge advantage.

Two of the hero’s ribs were broken, and he couldn’t get up. He was doomed. Technoblade grabbed the hero by his collar, and pinned him against the wall, slamming his head into the brick. 

“Time to find out who you really are,  _ TommyInnit. _ ” Technoblade chuckled, his face had a wide smirk across it. The hero sported a large red jacket with various explosives strapped to it. There were large goggles that covered his eyes with red lenses, while a black bandana went over his mouth. 

“No… p-please don’t!” The hero pleaded. He rarely spoke, but when he did, his voice always sounded meek or extremely aggressive. 

Techno ripped the goggles off and threw them somewhere and pulled off the bandana. His heart stopped. He looked at the hero who had been thwarting his plans for months, and he was just a kid. His blonde hair was slightly curly, and when he saw those eyes, he could tell how terrified he was.

He let go of the kid in surprise and saw his frail form hit the ground with a thud. There was no way he’d be able to catch his fall, he was too weak. The kid coughed, sliding back against the wall, terrified.

Tommy pleaded with Techno not to kill him, he begged and cried. He told him that it wasn’t even his choice to fight him. He didn’t want to become a hero, he was forced into it and he just didn’t want to die. 

Technoblade’s heart softened. And his surprise was replaced with rage. He kneeled in front of the trembling child in front of him.

“No, no, I would never hurt a child, I didn’t-- wh-who put you up to this?” The villain asked Tommy. Tommy was taken aback. He wasn’t going to kill him? But why? After all the plans and things he had destroyed? The pain he inflicted on him?

“I didn’t… I-It was the o-organization… th-the president of th-the hero corporation, he-he sent me to fight you I didn’t… please don’t hurt me…” Tommy explained. He pleaded more that Techno didn’t hurt him while said villain got lost in his own thoughts.

_ Wilbur…  _ Technoblade scowled at the thought of his name. His own brother, who had gone the opposite path as him, and became president of the Hero Corporation. Ever since then they had hated each other, and Wilbur swore to eliminate him.

Techno had run from home at a young age, and he fell down the wrong path. He started developing a strong hatred for the government, because nobody would help him. So many terrible things had happened to him, and everytime he tried to report it and get justice, he was pushed away. The only people who took him in were the people on the streets. They had taught Techno how to survive from there, and eventually joined them in the crimes that they did.

Even if his brother was the president for a company of heroes, Wilbur was corrupt. He had sent a child, who seemed to be in their late teens, out to kill him. If Techno hadn’t found out he probably would have killed the kid. And he couldn’t  _ stand  _ to think that he would do something like that.

Finally pulled away from his thoughts, he put a hand on the kid’s shoulder comfortingly and picked him up. 

“No, no, don’t worry I won’t hurt you I promise. The only person I want to hurt is the motherfucker who made you take on such a deadly responsibility. How old are you?” Techno thought he should at least know how old this kid was, just so he didn’t make any mistakes later on. It’s always good to have as much intel as you can.

“I-I’m 16…” Tommy admitted. 

Techno nodded, guessing that was probably the age this boy was. He picked up the goggles and bandana and handed them back to Tommy, who took them and quickly slipped them back on, thanking him.

“You need to get back to headquarters right? How bad are your injuries?” The pink haired villain asked. For the first time, Tommy got a good look at his “enemy”. He had light pink hair, it was long, and braided, and he had a mask that seemingly looked like a pig or boar of some kind. He had a gold crown on top of his head and wore a royal looking outfit. Red cape, white dress shirt, black pants, and then some brown combat boots that came almost to his knees.

“Yeah, I’ll need to go back to headquarters. My wounds aren’t too bad except, I-I think a couple of ribs are broken.” Tommy told his nemesis.

Technoblade made mental note of this and started to make his way out of the lair the two of them were in. He quickly dove into one of his cars, a normal looking one to blend with traffic. He set the kid in the passenger seat and took off his own mask, quickly making his way to the driver’s seat.

Tommy’s eyes went wide in surprise when Techno had taken off his mask. He had red eyes, and a normal looking pale face. His eyebrow had a scar through it.

Techno started the car and drove down the city streets. The car was filled with silence. Techno had just saved his enemy. Spared him even… Of course, it was reasonable when a kid who had been forced into the situation was his enemy.

Tommy on the other hand couldn’t believe what was going on. But he thanked whatever higher being there was that he was going to make it home again, that he’ll see Tubbo again. 

“Thank you… you didn’t have any reason to spare me, yet you did.” Tommy’s frail voice broke the silence. 

A smile made its way onto Techno’s face as he turned to Tommy.

“Tommy, the only thing I’m after is taking down the government. Obviously I hurt you since in self defense, and you did the same, but I genuinely don’t want to hurt anyone. I want my civilian kill count to stay as low as possible. And when I saw that you were so young, I immediately knew that I couldn’t hurt you. So… Please don’t die on me, alright?” Techno told him, barely turning to look at him, as he still was driving. 

The two pulled up to the corporation, and Tommy hopped out of the car, thanking Techno once more. A piece of paper was handed towards him.

“If you need anything, let me know, Tommy. You’re a good hero, and you have a lot of potential. Don’t take on that much responsibility again unless you know you can handle it, alright?” The pink haired man told him. The paper held his phone number and other important info. 

Tommy thanked him once more and made his way inside the corporation. Technoblade drove off, and the moment Tommy was out of sight, his face went dark.

Wilbur was going to pay for this.


	2. CHARACTERS AND LORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will explain character's backgrounds, costumes, if they are a hero or villain or something else, and other important info about the characters that'll feature in this story. Feel free to come back here whenever, I will be updating this.

TOMMYINNIT

Status: Hero-in-training

Assigned by Wilbur Soot, the president of the hero corporation. He is tasked to take down a highly powerful villain known as Technoblade. 

Costume: black pants, white shirt tucked in them with a large red jacket over him. Strapped to his chest and on various pockets and places on his coat are various explosives. He carries two pistols on him. Large goggles with red lenses cover his eyes, they are high tech and heighten his sight during the night and analyze situations for him. A black bandana rests around his mouth to also cover his identity. With his tall and awkward limbs and blonde curly hair.

Tommy knows of a brother he had, but never got to meet. He had ran away from home before Tommy knew him. His brother, Wilbur, told him his name was Dave, but didn’t tell him much else. Little does he know that Technoblade is his brother Dave, neither of them knowing of each other’s existence. 

WILBUR SOOT

Status: President of Hero Corp.

After training and researching hero work, Wilbur made his way overtime to the top of the Hero Corporation, and brought his brother along with him to be trained as a hero. He sends Tommy to fight their brother, seeing it as the perfect match. His mind has become corrupt with power and a sense of a perfect world, and seeing as Techno is against people like him, he is his first target.

Costume: He doesn’t specifically have a costume, but often sports a long brown trench coat with black leather patches on the elbows. He wears beanies, mostly a red or a dark grey, covering his hair, letting curly bangs rest and sometimes cover half of his face. He also inherited wings from his father, Phil, who is a winged hybrid creature.

Wilbur has no emotion towards Technoblade, even if he is his brother, and he acknowledges that. He doesn’t care much for him, and sees him only as someone in his way of the perfect hero society.

TECHNOBLADE

Status: Villain/Anti-hero

After running away from home as a young teen, he always regretted it. He was starved and lived on the streets for too long, and he was desperate enough to do very regrettable things in order to get money to survive. His trauma is from this, and when he tried to get justice for the things he’d been through, everyone turned him down. This started a rage inside Techno that caused him to go with what he knew best. Violence. He was raised by various gangs on the streets, and so he started to become better in that. His main goal is to take down the government, as they are always corrupt and have no sense of justice.

Costume: Light dress shirt tucked into black pants, long tall brown boots. A long, red, royal cape drapes behind him. He has long, pink hair, with a crown on top. The jewels always shimmer in the light. He wears a mask that resembles a pig or a boar, the tusks sticking upwards. He prefers to fight with a sword, or with explosives that he shoots from a bow and arrow. He has incredible aim.

Family: Aware of his brother’s position in the Hero Corporation, Techno despises his brother. He knows how corrupt he is, and he is going to do everything in his power to take him down. His morals aren’t quite horrible, but things in his head tell him to resolve the world with violence. He has no clue that Tommy is his brother, he has no clue that his father and mother had another child. Yet seeing Tommy scared and effected by Wilbur, something inside him tells him to protect the child no matter what.

TUBBO_

Status: Hero-in-training

Tubbo is Tommy’s childhood best friend. After finding him in a box one day on the road, Tommy rushed home with the child and introduced him to his father. He decided to raise Tubbo, which is his nickname. In reality, the boy’s name is Toby, but because Tommy couldn’t say it correctly as a child, he’s always called him Tubbo. Inspired by the name, he uses it as his hero name so not only his best friend, his brother, knew him as Tubbo, but the whole world and the people he saved.

  
Costume: Tubbo’s costume consists of an all black breathable set of pants and shirt, with a dark green cloak around him. He keeps his hood up, and a black bandana covers his mouth. He carries a keyboard around him, and uses the notes to control electronic bees that can attack and spy. Other than that, he uses a green bow staff to defend and attack. He does, however, have small horns that have continuously grown overtime. He’s not sure where they came from...

Family: Tubbo is really the son of a known supervillain, Jschlatt. But Tubbo isn’t quite aware of this. He remembers faintly his father taking care of him, giving him a bee plush and leaving him in a box. He has no memories of a mother, or any other caretaker besides a faint one in the back of his mind. He remembers a blue beanie, and dark eyes that always seemed so happy to see him.

PH1LZA:

Status: Retired hero

Phil is the father of Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and his adoptive son, Tubbo. He did lots of hero work during his days, but began his retirement as a hero when his son Wilbur, turned 10. After Techno ran away, supposedly because he thought Phil couldn’t care for him, he’d become very depressed. They had been somewhat poor, but he never wanted his son to run away because he thought they couldn’t pay for him. He was still a good father, but an emptiness followed him around. His wife, Kristin was very supportive and loved him dearly. After a few years, they had another child, Tommy. He brightened Phil’s life, and was happy to take in Tubbo as well. He loves his sons and wishes to see Techno again someday and apologize.

Costume: Phil’s costume was something special. He is a hybrid, so he has grey wings and other features of a winged creature. He wore a very comfortable, Japanese reminiscent outfit, and he fought with a bow staff. (Tubbo wanted to learn, and so Phil was the one to teach him). He used his wings to his advantage, and as mentioned, the only person to inherit his wings was Wilbur.

DREAM:

Status: Number One Hero

Dream is the mysterious number one hero in the world today. Supposedly, nobody has publicly seen his face, and nothing can be found on the internet. He usually teams with his two best friends, the number two and three heroes of the world, Sapnap and GeorgeNotFound. He rose to the top as a prodigy, starting hero work when he was 13 years old. He trained and trained and soon enough, he had become a big-shot hero at the age of 16. Though being number one, he is close with the president, Wilbur, and the two may be plotting something more sinister and corrupted.

Costume: Dream wears a lime green hoodie, with his iconic smiley face mask covering his face. He has a brown belt across his chest that in the back holds his two high tech axes that he uses for combat. With tall brown combat boots and black pants, his design isn't too complicated, and he likes to keep it that way. He has other useful items in pouches in various places throughout his costume.

SAPNAP

Status: Number Two Hero

Sapnap is the second top hero of the world. He was best friends with Dream growing up, and is one of the only heroes to see his face, besides George and a select few others. He started training after Dream convinced him to, saying that he'd be really good at it. With Dream recommending him, he also got lots of attention, and became very talented when dueling with Dream. He is one of the only ones to beat Dream in a duel.

Costume: Sapnap's costume is a large black coat with various flame designs over it. He does mostly fight with fire, being a controlled pyromaniac. He is one of the heroes who shows his face, his only face accessory is a white bandana over his forehead. He wears black fingerless gloves and his two main fire weapons are on two holsters on his hips. He has white stripes going up his pants and sports checkered sneakers for his shoes of choice.

GEORGENOTFOUND

Status: Number Three Hero

George, who is very high tech and loves to code and tinker with weapons, became a hero by Dream as well. After being commissioned by Dream to create him a new high tech set of axes, (the ones he uses currently), Dream was extremely impressed. He asked George if he'd thought about becoming a hero, and overtime of becoming best friends, he decided to try and become a hero. With his weapon and tech skills, he quickly rose to the top, and he credits Dream for his position. The two constantly flirt with each other and the entire internet debates whether or not they are dating behind the scenes.

Costume: George's costume is a blue oversized shirt tucked into some pants, with a red and white box in the middle of it. He wears large goggles, that look like clout goggles. These are used to analyze situations and weapons, and find hidden explosives. He keeps various tools with him and has a holographic system built into his goggles that he uses to distract, trick, or hack enemies and their tech. He has a large sword that he keeps on his back that can shrink in size if he needs to store it in certain situations. It glows a bright blue. 

RANBOO

Status: International Interning Hero

Ranboo is a 17 year old hero in training, who has been interning at different hero corporations worldwide for his training. He aspires to be a largely known hero, as he has a teleportation power, making things easier for him to get around. Largely traveling by teleportation takes a lot out of him, and he is building up his tolerance so he can get to be the best he can be.

Costume: Ranboo sports a gold crown over his dirty blonde curly hair. He wears high-tech sunglasses and a black and white mask over his mouth and nose. He has a small device on his wrist that helps his location when he teleports. His outfit is a long sleeved white dress shirt and some black pants. He wears white leather boots that go to his knees, and a long black cape on his back. His skin is pale but with noticeable tan, brown, and black spots. They almost look like freckles, but cover big parts of his skin in some places. The tips of his fingers are completely black and his eyes are green/red heterochromia eyes.

AWESAMDUDE

Status: Number 16th ranking hero

Awesamdude is a hero in the 16th rank of top heroes. He is in his early twenties, and an overall skilled hero. Being a gamer who was extremely depressed and hopeless, he found joy in seeing others save people, and decided to become a hero. He used his love of gaming to inspire his costume and weapon choices. He loves to think of himself as a knight in shining armor, and all he wants to do is help those in need. Sam is an extremely sweet person and would do anything if it meant he could save others.

Costume: Sam inspired his costume off of a creature from a popular game called Minecraft. He has a mask that is the face of the creeper, and he wears a fancy gold crown with green, blue, and red gems engraved in it. He wears a simple green hoodie and black jeans, but he wears a full set of gold armor, minus the helmet. It is intricately engraved with patterns that he spent months making. He has a red silk cloth around his waist and his black fingerless gloves stretch to his elbows. 

That is all the characters so far that should probably be mentioned or are already in the story! I will update this as it continues, but here’s some background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the characters, I've been sketching the HELL out of them because I love making hero/villain designs.


	3. Chapter Two- Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy heads into the Hero Corp to see the damage, and is a little nervous of what's to come. He is still confused as to why Techno had saved him, but he's extremely grateful. Dream, Sapnap, and George saved a whole building of people today, and Dream still stands at number one. But he's planning something with Wilbur. Something that might not be seen as hero like...

The glass doors of the giant building slid open as Tommy walked inside, holding his abdomen, the pain finally settling in. A few people waved to him, and he managed to wave back. He wasn’t too badly injured, he could make it to the med floor on his own. He waved off the people who offered to help him, and entered the elevator, clicking the button for the floor he wanted to go to, and the doors closed slowly. 

Tommy sat on the floor of the elevator, remembering everything that had just happened to him. His enemy… had saved him. It confused him to no end as he looked at the paper over and over. This villain, this… anarchist, had just saved him. And the entire time Tommy talked to him, the time that Techno had carried him gently and drove him, he felt  _ safe. _

He shook his head, pocketing the paper again as the elevator dinged, signaling that he had arrived. He struggled getting up, but eventually got there as he stumbled out of the elevator. When the nurse at the front desk saw him, she gasped a little bit, of course he probably didn’t look the greatest. She took Tommy to the back, and handed him off to another nurse.

Now, this wasn’t Tommy’s first rodeo on the medbay. They performed an X-Ray, finding that four of his ribs were definitely broken. Tommy couldn’t lie, it hurt like absolute hell. Every breath he took felt like daggers into his lungs. Fortunately for him, none of his organs were punctured. One of his ribs was dangerously close to his lungs, and his anxiety creeped up when they told him they’d have to perform surgery to move the rib back in place in order to heal properly.

Tommy had had surgery a couple times. But they were never surgeries where they had to open up his chest to move something. They told him that it wouldn’t even be a long procedure, nor would it hurt as bad. His ribs would be fully healed in about 6 weeks.

After all of the explanations on what they’d do, when they’d do it, and what recovery would look like, he sighed loudly in relief. Even though they said 6 weeks before it was fully healed, he guessed he would be on his feet about three or four weeks into recovery. Of course he’d need to be careful, but by then he’d be fully capable to do smaller jobs.

They’d led him to a bed surrounded by other patients, separating them with curtains. He’d been in this room many times. The recovery room. He relaxed in the somewhat comfortable hospital bed, and hopped onto his phone, scrolling mindlessly through Twitter. He was interrupted by a loud voice shouting his name.

Tommy looked up and wasn’t surprised to see an extremely worried Tubbo, who dashed to his side. 

“TOMMY! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY, WHAT HAPPENED? HOW SEVERE IS IT??” The brunette began questioning, his hands moving to match his panic. Tommy couldn’t help but chuckle, but once he did, it stung. Leaving him to grip at his ribs, inhaling sharply.

“Yea… I-it’s fine, Tubbo. It’s not too bad I promise. I broke a couple ribs, but one is dangerously close to my lungs so they’re going to perform surgery to move it back. But it’ll be quick and painless.” Tommy tried to reassure his best friend.

Tubbo crossed his arms over his chest. He was still wearing his hero costume, so he must’ve just gotten back. He didn’t look bad, so it must’ve just been a spying mission. The brunette let out a long sigh.

“Seriously, Tommy, you are SO reckless. But I’m glad you’re okay. What happened anyway?” Tubbo questioned. Tommy and Tubbo always told each other what happened on their missions. Tommy never kept a secret from him, and he won’t this time either. But there were too many people around to tell him right now.

“Well, it was just typical Technoblade stuff. He ended up getting away though, something seemed to have scared him.” Tommy summarized. It wasn’t a complete lie. Techno was really scared when he found out Tommy was a minor. 

Tommy motioned Tubbo to move closer, in which his friend leaned in. Tommy whispered to him,  _ “I need to tell you something else. But there are too many people around right now. When I get out of here, I’ll let you know.”  _ Tubbo’s eyes went wide, he turned to look Tommy in the eyes and gave him a stern, reassuring nod.

The two boys continued by hanging out together on Tommy’s hospital bed. They sat next to the other, scrolling through memes on Twitter and Reddit. Tubbo got extremely excited and let out a small gasp, indicating he remembered something.

“HAVE YOU SEEN THE FIGHT DREAM WAS IN TODAY?! IT WAS SO SICK!” Tubbo squealed. The boy was obsessed with the number one hero right now, Dream. He was a prodigy, and Tubbo looked up to the guy more than anything. Tommy mostly saw him as a big-shot, but secretly thought he was really cool.

Tubbo quickly pulled up the video on YouTube. It was in a public place so it was no wonder it was all over the internet at this point. Dream’s smiley face mask could be seen as he tackled down some villain. Tommy wasn’t sure who it was, but didn’t care too much.

The fight was brutal, but it was obvious Dream was going to win. He looked up at a nearby building, and saw a villain in the window, who was threatening to send the building sky-high. At this point you’d think everyone had evacuated, but there were a small group of people seen behind him, all screaming in terror.

Dream, who stayed mostly silent, shouted surprisingly, “SET OFF THAT BOMB AND YOU’LL GO WITH IT! LET THOSE PEOPLE GO!” 

The villain chuckled in response, his thumb brushing over the button. That’s when a surprising Sapnap showed up next to Dream’s side. “Looks like you could use a bit of help. Let’s just get those people out of there alright?” Sapnap told him. Dream nodded in response and Sapnap grabbed Dream close as he shot his grappling hook out. They got through the window, kicking the villain in the chest. At this point, the POV had changed to one of the people in the building. It was some good editing to say the least. Someone must have thrown this together earlier today.

He scrambled to the button, but Dream kicked it from him. The two heroes teamed together to get all the people, jumping from the window without thinking. Dream let out some soft inflatable beneath them that they landed on with a soft thump. The person recording got a good look at Dream, who’s blonde hair could be seen sticking from his hood and mask, as they all thanked him. 

He gave them a thumbs up, and a reassuring “you’ll be okay now”. When the camera angled back at the window, an explosion could be heard as another hero, GeorgeNotFound, jumped out said window. He was holding the villain underneath one of his arms, and landed on the inflatable. The cops took care of the rest with the villain. The explosion didn’t do too much damage as George was apparently defusing the bombs within. The video ended soon after.

Tubbo seemed so hyped at the scene that had just played for them. Tommy wasn’t too surprised that it ended up being Sapnap, George, and Dream all together, the three of them were always seen taking down large situations. 

Dream did a lot on his own, sure, but in delicate situations like this with explosions and hostages, more heroes were necessary for less disaster.

Tommy and Tubbo talked together and watched videos for hours more, and eventually, the talkative Tubbo had gone quiet. Tommy looked down to see his best friend fast asleep on his shoulder. 

Tommy laughed mentally, as it would hurt physically to do so. He laid him and Tubbo down in a position that wouldn’t harm his ribs, but still keep both of them comfortable, and fell fast asleep soon enough.

Meanwhile, in Wilbur Soot’s office, Dream and Wilbur were holding a meeting. 

“Y’think we could use Jschlatt to manipulate Tubbo in some way? That could cause some stirrup.”

“That’s a good idea, I mean we already have Tommy and Techno fighting one another, and that’s gone swimmingly. My poor father would be heartbroken if he found out. But it’s for a bigger cause.”

“Well, whatever you need next out of me, you can expect it, Mr. Soot.”

“Thank you Dream, you are excused.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all!   
> Have a chapter of this story that I wrote while being yelled at to get ready to go to my uncle's house but I kept going because I really wanted to give you guys some content today. Hope you enjoyed, you finally get your peek at the top three heroes! And we got to meet Tubbo as well!   
> Hope you all have a great holiday, and that you are not on BadBoyHalo's naughty list. (If you've seen the uncut version of the manhunt that was my favorite part xD)
> 
> Any suggestions are appreciated!


	4. Chapter Three- Mission: Stop Jschlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo leaves Tommy to attend his surgery as he goes to get details on his latest mission. He is very excited, and doesn't know who he'll be assigned with. On the way, he meets Sapnap and George, who compliment his work, and finally meets up with Awesamdude, who partners him on their mission to stop suspicious activity that was reported about Jschlatt.

Tommy’s eyes fluttered open as the feeling of his best friend cuddling into him allowed him to remember where he was. Today he was going to get surgery. Of course he was nervous, but he knew it wouldn’t be too terribly bad. 

He lightly adjusted his position to become more comfortable, careful not to wake Tubbo. Tommy inhaled deeply, looking up at the ceiling of the room. The windows all adding a warm morning light into the recovery room. 

Tubbo began to squirm a bit in his sleep, and Tommy could tell he was starting to wake up. He always found it funny that his adopted brother would wake up as if he were a baby. He seemed to curl in on himself and he made high pitched noises. 

The brunette rubbed his eyes and looked up at Tommy, giving him a small and tired morning smile. 

“G’morning…” Tubbo yawned out, “I should get going soon, I got a mission with another hero today, I don’t know who it is yet though…”

“That’s cool big T, have fun out there, and be careful!” Tommy told him, sitting up carefully in the bed. He needed to be careful with his ribs. Tubbo nodded to him, gave him a small hug and a quick goodbye before dashing out of the room. 

Tubbo reached the elevator, and pressed the button, waiting to go up. While he waited, a hand tapped his shoulder, and Tubbo turned to be met with one of the intern heroes, Ranboo. 

“Oh! Hey Ranboo, what’s up?” Tubbo asked with a smile. Ranboo had his mask pulled down, revealing the various black spots across his face. He returned the smile. 

“Hey Tubbo, you going out on a mission today?” The blonde haired boy asked him. He was a little older than Tubbo, at 17. Which Tubbo would soon be turning as well. Ranboo was currently interning in different countries to increase his training. 

“Yeah! I’m super excited actually, I’m getting details in a few minutes. Gotta get my costume on and head to Karl’s office.” Tubbo explained. 

“That’s pretty cool!” The two of them stepped into the elevator, pressing different buttons. 

“Yeah! Where are you heading?”

“Just doing a bit of stealth training with one of the trainers today. It’ll be interesting. I’ve always been pretty good at being quiet and sneaky. I got too many cookies from the cookie jar as a kid.” 

Tubbo snickered at his comment, the elevator came to the stop and the door opened to Ranboo’s floor. 

“Well, good luck on your mission, Tubbo, see you around!”

“Thanks! See ya Ranboo!” Tubbo said as the elevator closed between the two of them. He let out a small contented hum as the elevator went upwards to his destination. Once it stopped, he walked out, being met to the floor filled with several dorms for the younger heroes who stayed here multiple days at a time. 

Tubbo unlocked his door, walked in an closed it behind him with his foot. His costume was already laid out on the bed from yesterday. He picked up his black under outfit and wrapped his dark green cloak around him. 

He tucked some goggles from around his neck under his bandana, and pulled the cloth over his mouth. His keyboard laid in a case next to his bed, so he opened it and strapped it around his torso, and plugged the little bees into the keyboard to charge until he needed to use them. 

A brown belt wrapped around his waist with a little pouch he stored the bees connected to the cords in. After checking himself in the mirror, and making sure he was satisfied with his look, he put on his boots and walked out the door. 

His stomach however, growled at him, and he decided he could make time to grab a small breakfast, so he decided to walk down the stairs to the cafeteria below. 

Various workers and heroes were seated in the cafeteria, even noticing that Sapnap and GeorgeNorFound were there. His inner fanboy squealed but he kept himself calm. Tubbo walked towards the counter and decided to get some cereal and fruits. He placed all of it, plus some apple juice, onto a tray and looked over the sea of people to find a place to sit. 

That’s when a voice called out Tubbo’s name. Tubbo scanned the room to find the source, and his eyes laid on none other than Sapnap. His eyes widened. 

“Hey! Tubbo! Come sit with us!!” Sapnap called out, waving a hand to beckon him towards their table. Tubbo nodded, making his way over to the top heroes table. He could feel himself getting nervous. The only time he’s ever talked to Sapnap or George was after a mission when they came back. He’d congratulated them and they said thank you. That was it. 

Tubbo set his tray on a seat at the table, right next to George, who was fiddling with some little invention in his hands. 

“Hey! I know we haven’t really met formally, but I’ve been hearing a lot about your work dude! It’s nice to meet you!” Sapnap said enthusiastically, sticking a hand out for Tubbo to shake. 

Tubbo’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he took Sapnap’s hand and shook it.  _ Had Sapnap really heard about him? _

“O-oh my god, thank you, that means a lot really. It’s super nice to meet you, Sapnap.” Tubbo managed out, getting extremely flustered. 

“Aw dude, it’s no problem, and you can just call me Nick, there’s no real need for my hero name. So how have you liked training so far? Hyped to become a real hero?” 

“Y-yeah! I’m super excited actually I-I’ve been working really hard, and it’s been a dream come true to save others. A-and it’s a dream come true to just be sitting next to the second and third best heroes I-I look up to you guys so much…” Tubbo fumbled with his hands, his nervousness and excitement had to be obvious. 

“That’s actually really sweet, Tubbo. We’ll have to let you get to know Dream, I’m sure he’d  _ love _ to meet you.” George finally spoke up, turning and giving a big smile to Tubbo. 

“R-really-? D-Dream would want to meet me???” Tubbo was dumbfounded. His younger self would be screaming right now.  _ Present  _ him was trying not to scream. 

“Yeah dude, we’ve talked about you and Tommy a lot before! We see a lot of potential in you guys and we’re really excited to see you guys become heroes.” Sapnao told him. 

“I-I-I literally feel like I’m dreaming. I-I look up to you guys so much— m-me and Tommy were just watching a bunch of your guys’ fights last night and I- this means  _ so _ much.” 

George giggled slightly, “well you aren’t dreaming, it’s always cool to meet younger heroes, we rarely get to, though. Dunno why, but it’s always exciting to talk to a younger hero, it’s like seeing my younger self inside them. The same fiery passion that sparked everything.” George explained, still tinkering with the small invention that laid in his hands. 

“W-wow I just- I dunno. I’m  _ definitely  _ going to brag to Tommy tonight after my mission— oh my god! I forgot, I gotta meet up with Karl for my mission briefing soon! I-I-I’m so sorry to cut this short, it was literally so amazing to meet you.” Tubbo panicked a bit, gathering all of his things as he stood up. But he was stopped by Sapnap.

“Hold on— can I get your number? Just, if you ever need anything or if we wanted to meet up or something, I’d love to get together with you and Tommy!”

Tubbo couldn’t find the words so he just nodded, grabbing a small piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket, writing down his number. Sapnap thanked him and Tubbo quickly made his way out, yelling a quick goodbye and thank you as he threw away the leftovers of his breakfast and ran to the elevator. 

The brunette made his way into Karl’s office where he was met with two people, Karl Jacobs first of all, and Awesamdude. He was a top twenty hero, resting at 16th place. 

“Sorry if I was a bit late Karl, I got caught up talking to Sapnap and I-“

Tubbo was interrupted by Karl, “that’s alright, Tubbo. You’re pretty much on time, and so we can go ahead and get started. You’re welcome to take a seat.” 

Tubbo nodded and sat down in the chair next to Sam, turning all his attention to Karl. He fixed his costume up a bit as Karl began to explain their mission. 

“Alright, today is going to be one of your bigger missions, Tubbo. That’s why I’m sending Sam with you. Today the two of you are going to do your best to foil villain Jschlatt from whatever it seems he has planned. We are worried about possible explosives in town square. Your mission is to find out what the situation is, and stop it before things get bad. I trust you two will do very well.”

Sam immediately nodded and looked over at Tubbo, “cool that I get to spend one of your big missions with you, gimme some” Sam held out a fist, to which Tubbo bumped with his own, smiling. 

Karl handed them a little file with a couple bits of information they’ll need and told them they were free to go if there weren’t any questions, so Tubbo and Sam made their way down to the garage to head out on the mission. Sam had his own car, being a hero in the top twenties, that matches his iconic mask. If you’re wondering, no Sam didn’t get copyright claimed for his creeper mask, in fact, Mojang welcomed it and loved having a hero based around their game. He’s done tons of advertising for them, and it’s really influenced many kids who play minecraft.

The two of them got in the car, Tubbo obviously taking the passenger seat. As Awesamdude buckled up, he turned and looked at Tubbo. He took a better notice at the small horns that could be seen protruding from the boy’s head, and he was curious. It almost resembled… Schlatt in a way.

Sam laughed at the irony, and shook it off as if it were nothing, but it still nagged at him that something might not just be coincidence with this. He started up the car, and began to pull them out of the garage of the hero corporation, taking a back exit that would allow them to take passage on the correct road.

“So… how do you feel about this mission, you know anything about this villain?” Sam asked, breaking the small silence the two heroes had between them.

“I’m pretty hyped to be going on this mission, though, I don’t know too much about Jschlatt. I do know about his thirst for power though, I think we’ve all seen his many attempts at trying to rule the city, just to gain leverage. If I’m being honest though, something about him has always been familiar… It’s always racked my brain, but I’m sure that it’s because I saw him on tv as a kid and it just stuck with me.” Tubbo told the 16th placed hero sitting next to him.

The rest of the drive there didn’t hold much excitement other than playful banter and questions to get to know each other better. As they pulled up to the town square, no sign of Schlatt could be seen. Sam pulled the car to the side of the road, parking and exiting the vehicle. The two of them browsed through the area, and decided to walk around as if they were patrolling, trying not to raise suspicion.

A couple people gave them nice waves or weird stares as they walked down the streets, but Tubbo and Sam just ignored it. They crossed the street to go towards a fountain placed in the middle of the town square. Tubbo looked around, seeing if there were any signs of explosives, he had been taught things to look out for in training. But nothing seemed to be too suspicious.

Sam couldn’t see much of anything either, and the two of them didn’t know what they could really do. They did small things around to help other people out as they bided their time. Something had to be going on. The Hero Corporation was rarely ever wrong about intel they’d received. As they said goodbye to a little girl who was excited to see real heroes, Tubbo felt joy in seeing everything so happy around them.

That is, until Tubbo felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, he turned around and was faced with a mysterious figure in a black suit, as his vision went to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have so much fun writing for this AU  
> If there's any new characters you would like to see, let me know, I'd be happy to try and bring them in!


	5. Chapter Four- Tubbo's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo awakens in an unfamiliar place, with a familiar face. The truth about his parents comes out and the young hero doesn't know what to do, or how to escape this situation.

Tubbo could feel a sharp headache as he woke up from his unconscious state. The world around him began to focus while he blinked his eyes rapidly. Discomfort and pain rang throughout his body while he shifted his weight. Murmurs of voices could be heard and a sudden shush when Tubbo began to groan in pain.

“One of ‘em is waking up,” a mysterious voice said. As the world came into focus, four figures could be seen standing around in the room that they were in. Tubbo’s hands were bound together behind his back, and he began to panic. He remembered that he was on a mission, and that something had happened to him, and now he was here. He turned to find Sam equally tied up, but still unconscious. 

The brunette was confused, he had no idea what happened to him, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a familiar voice. “Finally, you’re awake! Took you long enough, your friend over here is still out cold” the voice chuckled deeply. Tubbo hesitantly looked up to only be met with none other than villain Jschlatt. The man towering over him, a smile spread across his face with his ram horns just as menacing as they look on television. 

Tubbo gulped in fear, his eyes widening. Was this entire mission just a trap? Was there a spy? Who was it? How could the information they had gotten leaked or corrupted? “W-what is it that you want…?” The boys shaky voice managed to get out. It was as confident as he could muster since the situation he was in was one of nightmares. That’s when he noticed the file in Schlatt’s hand.

“Well, let’s see, Tubbo, hero in training, age: 16 years old, foster child, real parents  _ unknown _ .” Schlatt listed off, but somewhere in his voice, it seemed as if he already knew everything he was saying by heart. He continued with his document on Tubbo that made his heart beat quick in his chest. His mind reeling. 

“How-h-how do you know all this?” Tubbo questioned, his curiosity overcoming his strong anxieties. 

Schlatt raised an eyebrow, “well, I’m glad you asked, as I was just about to get to that part. Um, Tubbo, have you ever felt that your horns were… familiar somehow?” 

A lump formed in Tubbo’s throat, “y-yeah…?”

“Well, have you ever seen my face before and thought ‘goddamn that man is familiar but I can’t place my finger on it’?” 

“Um… y-y-yea…” 

Schlatt smirked, “well Toby, I think you know where I’m going with this and I think you are a bit frightened to say the least…” he closed the file, handing it off to someone else and bent down to Tubbo’s level again. “That’s because, I’m your biological father, and I’ve come back for you.” 

Tubbo’s heart stopped. His head began to spin as he processed the information, and attempted to stop his mind from racing. “Wh- I— you abandoned me!” 

“Is that what you’re jumping to first? Alright, okay. Listen, I had to. There was no other choice—“

“PHIL TOLD ME THAT YOU LEFT ME IN A BOX!” All the past trauma and undiscussed memories left Tubbo’s emotions in a puddle. 

“I WAS POOR! I THOUGHT THAT  _ ANYONE _ COULD RAISE YOU FUCKING BETTER THAN ME. I COULD BARELY FEED YOU!” Schlatt shouted back. 

“I-I-I—l’m…” Tubbo was dumbfounded. “You… didn’t hate me… o-or want to get rid of me…?”

Schlatt looked taken aback for a moment, “of course fucking not! I loved you Toby I-“ he grabbed his son’s shoulder’s lightly. His voice going soft, “I didn’t want to leave you Tubbo… that’s why, I’m here now. And I’ve came to ask you… to join me.”

Tubbo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He finally meets his dad, someone he never knew his entire life, and he’s a super villain. It was almost cruel to think that his life had ended up this twisted. He was a hero in training and his biological father was a villain. 

“I- but… I’m— I’m happy where I am. I-I’m a hero, I have Tommy, I have Phil…” Tubbo muttered out. 

Schlatt’s smile dropped slightly, “but… don’t you miss me? I’m- im your father, I-I was supposed to raise you! We missed so much! Are you gonna pick your fake family over me?!” 

Tubbo looked down at the ground dejectedly. He wanted to meet his dad so bad, so why did it have to be like this? Why did he have to choose? Why did his dad have to be a bad guy???

“I-I’m… I love them, they— they raised me. I can’t just leave them— an-and everything you do is against what I’ve been fighting for!!” Tubbo exclaimed, his body moving in match with his emotions. He’d been untied not too long after he woke up, so that was a plus. The problem is that he had nothing. There was nothing he could do to contact Tommy or Wilbur or anyone.

Before Schlatt could respond, Sam began to stir in his sleep, and it didn’t take long until he was fully conscious. Panic was present in the confused noises he made until he locked eyes with Tubbo, and then Jschlatt.

“Tubbo… Are we-- did we get caught by Schlatt??” The hero asked confusedly, obviously, his guard was lower. Sam had already taken notice of Tubbo being untied, how he seemed to be at least slightly comfortable, no sign of being in danger, and plus it was only a minor headache they’d received, they could have done much worse. Something wasn’t right.

“Well good morning Awesamdude, now that you’re awake, I’d like to continue my conversation with my son here.” Schlatt interrupted, turning back to Tubbo.

“I’m not your son! You didn’t raise me! Y-you-- you weren’t there for me! Why didn’t you come sooner huh? Are you only coming back because it might give you an advantage? I-I’m happy where I am okay?” Tubbo retorted, obviously the realizations beginning to dawn on him of what his dad’s true intentions most likely were.

“Tubbo… I need you to listen to me. The hero world is just as corrupt as the villain one, and I think it would be in your best interest for you to join me. Tommy? Sure he might seem like he cares about you but in reality--”

“SHUT THE  _ HELL _ UP, SCHLATT! DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT!” Tubbo snapped, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

Sam watched the scene unfold before him, pieces beginning to come together in his brain. It would make sense that Schlatt would kidnap the two of them as a vantage point to try and get his son to join him. Revealing something so personal in such a vulnerable moment could easily sway him. But how did they find them? Was the document corrupted or maybe even misinformation? It was extremely rare for them to have a mishap in their intel, they were the biggest corporation out there, it’s hard to mess up with so many eyes and ears.

It had to be a worm. Someone in the corporation is leaking and messing with documents in order for them to gain some sort of advantage. It wouldn’t be the first time someone has tried, but this person was good, so they must be from the inside, but an important person to the corporation. He would have to investigate further, for the time being, he needed to find a way for him and Tubbo to bounce. 

They had no way of communicating anyone for help, so they would most likely be on their own for this one. Unfortunately, all of their items and weapons were taken from them, and he could tell even if there was something on him, it would be of no use.

Sam highly doubted that anyone in the room would untie him, but if he could get a message across to Tubbo somehow then maybe…

A plan started to quickly form through Sam’s head, but he took no time rushing, both Schlatt and Tubbo were distracted, and it seemed he had all the time in the world. Sam could tell there was no evil intent on hurting either of them here so he had that on his side as well. Sure they might let them go, but he wasn’t going to take that chance for himself or the young hero beside him.

Sam’s thoughts were forming very nicely and neatly through his head until a loud crash sounded throughout whatever sketchy warehouse or abandoned building they were in. The three goons with Schlatt as well as the villain himself whipped their heads towards the window, where two unexpected figures could be seen. Sam’s mouth dropped wide open as Tubbo yelped in disbelief. In front of them was none other than the supervillain Technoblade alongside hero in training and Tubbo’s best friend, Tommyinnit.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. I am SO SO SO sorry that it's been a month since I posted, trust me I have so many ideas and I do not plan to give up yet. I promise I'll be better. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> If you'd like to subscribe to me on YouTube, I will be posting just some random speedpaints and maybe minecraft content at somepoint. I'll leave the link below but my YouTube is just the same as this account going by the name of PopZtart24. Again, thank you for reading and if you have any suggestions or oneshots you'd like to see, leave them in the comments I'm open to almost anything.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc25hO0kd6o8RvQrmvtZQ6A


	6. Chapter Five- Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is in bed, healing from his surgery when he gets a text from Techoblade. His best friend has been captured. The two of them decide to team up to save them.

Tommy had successfully gone through his surgery, the pain minor compared to other injuries he had faced. He was sitting in the same hospital bed he did before taken to operation and scrolled through his phone. He checked his twitter and instagram, and saw a picture of Tubbo and Sam with some little girl. Smiling, he checked the description, “my daughter saw some real heroes today, she was so excited to meet them and the heroes were so kind. I love the heroes in this community!” 

That made Tommy begin to wonder. Tubbo hadn’t come and visited him yet, which was strange considering he seemed worried for his operation. There was no way they’d still be out on the mission right? Where in the world was he? Was he tired maybe and decided to rest? Did him and Sam hang out afterwards? Jealousy rose at the thought of his best friend hanging out with pro heroes. If only he wasn’t bed-ridden with his injury.

As if on time, he received a message from none other than Technoblade. The two of them really hadn’t talked, the only thing he did is make sure he registers him on his phone and sent a quick hello to him. Tommy opened the message and his heart sank at the words.

_ “Tommy, I thought you would like to know. I saw two heroes inside of one of Jschlatt’s abandoned buildings. They seemed fine but I was scanning the area and saw them in there.” _

Tommy’s immediate thought was that Tubbo was the one there and that he would need to get there quick. If he was captured by Jschlatt, who knows what they’d do to him and Sam, and who knows why he captured them in the first place.

**“What? Do you know which heroes it is? Was one of them wearing a dark green cloak?”** Tommy responded, panicked. There was no way that his best friend was captured by a super villain right now. 

_ “I think so. I know the other one was hero number 16, Awesamdude. Why?” _

**“That other hero is my adoptive brother.”**

_ “That’s not good… Where are you right now? If you can sneak out we can go save them.” _

**“I’m in the recovery room, I feel fine and sneaking out would be pretty easy. Meet near the front of the Hero Corporation I’ll be out in ten minutes.”**

_ “Got it. See you then, Tommy.” _

**“Thanks Techno.”**

Tommy’s brain was in go mode now. He shoved his phone in his pocket and looked around for any nurses. It was beginning to get late, and it didn’t look like any nurse was in the room, so he climbed out of bed and snuck out the back entrance towards the elevator. He clicked the floor to head up towards the dorms, and stepped out. He walked down the hall only to see Ranboo.

“OH, hey Tommy! Long time no see, how have you been?” Ranboo asked him, a kind smile present on his face.

Tommy didn’t have much time for small talk, he had to save Tubbo. “Um, I’ve been good, I’m actually in a big rush right now, so I’ll talk to you later, okay? It was nice to see you Ranboo.” He rushed down the hall and got to his dorm, a small and confused ‘bye’ coming from Ranboo. 

He swung his door open and threw on his hero clothes, first his underclothes and then his red bomber jacket, weapons, goggles and threw his bandana over his mouth. The blonde ran out the door again and went downstairs, entering the lobby and quickly leaving the building. He’d made it out in about ten minutes, and was surprised to see Techno pulling up already. 

The boy dashed across the street and got into the passenger before anyone could question anything. His breaths were raggedy and he turned to see Techno without his mask, a concerned look on his face.

“You alright, Tommy?” He asked. Tommy gave him a nod and thumbs up in response, too out of breath to really answer. He hoped that this didn’t mess with his surgery results. He wouldn’t want to hurt himself worse, and he was sure Technoblade felt the same way. “So, your adoptive brother is captured by Jschlatt. I know that seems really scary, but Schlatt isn’t much of a threat. He must’ve captured them for a reason, and won’t kill them unless they’re of no use to him. Let’s just get there before he’s done with them.” Techno explained.

To Tommy, that made sense, if they could just get to the warehouse on time, they’d be okay. 

Finally, he was able to catch his breath, “okay… yeah, I-I’m really worried… I can’t lose him, he’s my best friend.” 

Techno gave him a firm nod and began to speed up, going as quick as he could to save the boy. He was sure Schlatt didn’t know he was a kid, so it was important that they get there quickly. Techno would not let a kid die on his watch.

They pulled up to the abandoned building on the outskirts of town that Techno saw earlier. Tommy was the first out of the car, but Techno had to stop him from doing anything rash, he grabbed his shoulder, and Tommy flinched, raising his arms in defense.

Oh yeah, right.

The kid still had trauma from all the times Techno had beat the living shit out of him. He quickly lowered his hand, told him sorry, and made a mental note not to do that again. “Okay, we’re going to need to be careful about this. Let’s assess the situation first, and if everything seems to be okay, then we’ll bust in. If we crash through the window, Schlatt willl be distracted long enough for them to get up and behind us.” 

Tommy nodded in response, adjusting his coat on him while they walked up to one of the windows. Inside, the two of them could see Jschlatt and three of his goons, along with Tubbo and Sam, the latter being tied up. Tommy could feel himself getting heated up, he was so worried for Tubbo. Techno turned to him and they gave each other a stern nod, before Techno began to break the glass of the window. It gave in pretty easily and the two of them hopped through the window loudly, everyone in the room shooting their gaze towards Techno and Tommy. 

_______________________________________________

Tubbo was confused. There was a sudden crash and now his best friend was standing next to supervillain Technoblade in the warehouse. Questions ran through his head such as, how did Tommy know he was here? What about his surgery? Why the hell was Technoblade here? Why was he helping?

The people who worked for Schlatt pulled out their guns, pointing them towards Techno and Tommy, but they weren’t phased. Tubbo watched as Techno did a high kick and the gun flew out of one of their hands. Tommy slid next to Techno and kicked over the other two guys. While they were distracted, Sam got out of his restrains and stood up. 

Unfortunately, a gun was immediately held to the side of his head by none other than Schlatt. Tubbo stopped. 

“Jschlatt, lower your weapon, and let these heroes go. There is no reason for you to kidnap them like this, what is it that you want?” Technoblade’s voice boomed, holding his sword in his hand. 

Schlatt laughed, “what I want isn’t any of your business, Technoblade. What are you doing here with another hero? You’re supposed to be a villain, aren’t you? Don’t mess around in my business, and I won’t mess with yours.”

“Let them go, Schlatt. This is hero Tommyinnit, he’s a valiant fighter and a good guy, and don’t you dare call me a villain. You know that you and I have similar morals, it’s the government who’s fucking it all up, we’re just fighting for justice. Now let them go, or we’re going to have a  _ problem. _ ”

Tubbo was surprised. Why hadn’t Tommy told him about this? That he was in contact with a “villain” (because according to Techno he wasn’t one). Did Tommy not trust him? Who would he tell, the only person that ever talked to him was his best friend. Well, he guessed him and Wilbur would chat sometimes, but Wilbur never had the time to hang out with them anymore. 

“Fine, fine, we were just finishing our  _ conversation _ isn’t that right, Tubbo?” Schlatt stated, looking over to the boy.

Petrified with fear, Tubbo muttered, “y-ye-yeah… w-we were just finishing…”

Schlatt pushed Sam away and Tubbo quickly got up, but not before he felt Schlatt grab his shoulder. When he turned around, said villain handed him a small slip of paper and told him to keep in contact. Tubbo hesitantly took it and continued on, running over to Tommy and embracing him in a hug. He was going to be okay. 

Techno gave one last menacing glare to Schlatt, who was smirking. The four of them went towards the exit and went over to the car that Techno had brought. Sam finally spoke up.

“Hey, so, first of all, thanks for the help, second of all… why the hell are you here? Tommy, this is Technoblade, haven’t you been fighting him?” 

Tommy sighed, “Well, yes, Techno is… Technically a villain. By the corporations standards or whatever. But… he’s not a bad guy. He saved me, because he’s not stupid. He found out that I’m a kid, and got protective. I’m a bit confused about it myself, but from what I can figure out, he’s just looking for justice. He saw you two in the warehouse and messaged me. We came out to see what was up and save you. Are you both okay?”

Techno grunted in agreement at Tommy’s statement. Tubbo and Sam explained they were okay, just a bit shaken up. But in reality, Tubbo felt confused, betrayed, and distracted. He just found out his father is a supervillain, who has hurt people, and that his best friend was allies with someone Tubbo thought he was fighting.

“Tubbo… why was Schlatt talking to you…? Is something going on?” Tommy asked concernedly. It made sense for Tommy to be worried about his best friend and adoptive brother who had just been kidnapped. Especially when Schlatt seemed to imply something had happened.

Tubbo got immediately uncomfortable, “can… can we talk about this later? I-I’m not… I’m not really ready…” 

“Of course, I just… yeah, there’s a lot we should talk about in private, I’m-- it’s alright.” Tommy replied.

Sam placed a comforting hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. And that was enough for him. Sam had been really great to him through all of this, and he was going to be sure to stick close to him and keep him as a good ally and friend.

The four of them got in the car, Sam a bit uncomfortable being in a car with Technoblade, but was less stressed considering Tommy trusted him. And Techno didn’t seem to have any bad intentions at all.

They explained that Sam left his car parked somewhere so they went out to find it. The car ride was mostly silent, Sam and Techno exchanged phone numbers, and eventually they arrived to the car. It was all intact, and everything seemed to be normal. The number 16th hero told Techno he could drive Tubbo and Tommy the rest of the way, and with that, they parted ways.

Tubbo took shotgun and the three of them drove back to the corporation, Tubbo falling asleep in the car since he was exhausted after everything. Emotionally mostly.

Tommy and Sam talked back and forth on the way back, and Sam found it cute how much he talked about Tubbo. The two of them really were so close. They may as well be related by blood. When they pulled up, Sam got out of the car and went to the seat where Tubbo was, picking him up as gently as he could so he didn’t wake him up. They went inside, the boy fast asleep, cuddling up to Sam, fast asleep.

Tommy showed him where Tubbo’s room was and let him in, where Sam laid the boy down on his bed. Tommy and Sam smiled and they went out, saying goodnight to each other before going there separate ways. 

Everyone slept long and heavy that night, and it all ended up fine in the end. Tommy was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> I actually liked the way this one turned out, it wasn't too much angst but it felt very in character for them. Let me know what you all thought!
> 
> As always, I take requests, anything that is not problematic!  
> Hope you all have an amazing day/afternoon/night!  
> You are worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!! If you want me to continue, let me know, this was completely random and impulsive.  
> Also I am the author of Last Wish, I Can't Give Up if you didn't know already!
> 
> If this does continue, Last Wish will be my first priority because it is my pride and joy.
> 
> Thanks to my friend @flushypotato16 for the prompt
> 
> as always!  
> You are worth it <3


End file.
